A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue
by Phantom Breaker
Summary: A young woman named Eclaire would finally attain her wish. To save everyone and return to the past. To save her brother Sephiroth, her sister Serah, her mentor Angeal, her friend Zack, and her hero Genesis. A simple glance into the eyes of her goddess, Etro. To be her knight, to be her successor. All it took was a glimpse of ethereal blue. - Status Unknown, may continue. Review.


_Well, this was a plot in my head for awhile, the basic outline is below. Feel free to use it with approval from myself, and if I should expand this, I'll need some assistance in the Final Fantasy VII department. If it's not obvious, the pairing would be Eclaire Farron/Cresent X Genesis Rhapsodos. As with Zelos Wilder of Tales of Symphonia, most people hate Genesis Rhapsodos. I love the guy and plan to play FFVII's entire line up JUST to see him. But anyway, if you like this idea, I might expand. This would cover Last Order, Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, FFVII and Advent Children. If I missed something then speak up. I'll do it all either way._

* * *

A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue... begins here

* * *

It had been several years since the defeat of Sephiroth. He had reappeared only once and disappeared once more, leaving only one person behind. He never had know she existed, until that day when Cloud told him, demanded that he stay in Cloud's memories and never return. She had stood on the ground with tears in her eyes, screaming Sephiroth's name and calling him 'brother.' Alas, it had been to late. She prayed and prayed to the Life Stream, asking that she could have lived with him, been with him as a little sister should have. She truly had believed that she could have stopped him from falling to Jenova. It took years, but the life stream's goddess had finally heard her plea.

The young woman named Eclaire Cresent would finally attain her wish. But there is a price for everything. In exchange for her dream to become a reality, she would become the goddess' champion. Her knight, blessed with the powers that only a goddess could ever have. She would attain power, not only that of Jenova, the cetra and her own, but of the goddess Etro. She was to be Etro's Champion. With a deal made, Eclaire Cresent's time, along with the world and the life stream's, was rewound. All it took... was those eyes. The eyes of the goddess Etro. A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue... the eyes of the Goddess Etro.

_**Moment's after, with no memory and the voice of the Goddess in her very soul...**_

Eclaire's cry's came after an evil man named Hojo had taken her brother not six steps, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw her. He quickly took her as well, Sephiroth in one arm, Eclaire within the other to begin his horrendous experiments. She would be tortured alongside her brother for years, their grow artificially forwarded. Her hair would like her brother's, become silver like Jenova's but her own would acquire a deep pink tint. Her body, a match of her mother's and Jenova's, but unlike her brother's eyes that glowed a sinister green with mako upon the SOLDIER Mako Treatment, her own where aqua-marine in color. The glow seemed like an aura that moved within her eyes. Her body, strong. Her mind, sharp. Her soul, silver. Her heart... golden.

After all this time, she and her brother were now of SOLDIER. She wore white leather and silver armor, with a skirt of pure white feathers protecting her behind, her shoulder bare, arms covered with silver braces. Bows held her leather together with crimson strands, her own form the direct opposite of her brothers. Her silver chest plate however, revealed her breasts from below, white leather holding them as a bra while her silver-pink hair reached her lower back, white feathers in her hair that never seemed to leave her. The epitome of beauty, with a single strand of her hair running down her chest. Her skin, perfection. A perfect mix of slightly tanned and pale, only slightly darker than her own brothers.

Sephiroth had ordered a trench coat with silver shoulder guards, its leather as black as the midnight skies. Many belts were on this trench coat, linked to reveal only his chest. But for those women who would see it, they would speak of perfection as they took note of his revealed muscles. His tight leather coat fitted his muscular arms, showing exactly what was under the darkness. His long silver hair, reaching his lower back, much like his dear younger sister, if only by mere seconds. His boots, black, plated with steel fit for a general. His legs bore black leather pants, not as tight as his coat, but revealing somewhat. His skin reflecting the moonlight off his face, with glowing green eyes.

These were the two products of Project S, originally meant to only be one yet nothing ever goes completely as expected now does it? They were soldiers, brother and sister, family and friends. But today, was the day for training. It was not a bonding day and the two knew that well as Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley walked in, the sliding door sounding their arrival. Eclaire turned, her face becoming a slight smirk at the sight of Angeal and Genesis, but a smile quickly after.

"Welcome back, you two. Too bad it's not much of a home," she stated, a slight underling cheer in her words, but nothing more. Her smile was enough to tell them she was happy to see them, but every now and again she spoke the words to sound her voice.

"Even if the morrow is barren of prmises, nothing shall forestall my return. But, as the Goddess, you already knew that didn't you Eclaire?" Genesis meant to mock her and poke fun, but Eclaire knew that those words were more true than anyone could believe. She nodded to him, with a call of 'Damn right.' as Angeal spoke up, cracking his neck a bit.

"So. Is it us against you Sephiroth today? Or are Genesis and I taking you alone?" he question, unsure since no one had made any movements yet. When Sephiroth grunted, he knew something was going to be different this time around. Sephiroth turned to face them, his tall demeanor professional and to the point as always.

"No. Today it shall be the three of us, against our little 'Goddess' of sorts," he informed, amusement tingeing his voice as he turned back to the computer, typing in commands that set up the Train Graveyard as the battlefield. Eclaire turned on a dime and walked to the door to enter, an amused Angeal and Genesis falling in behind her. Sephiroth finished, entering the training room with his ever-present smirk turned to them, drawing her gunblade, the Blazfire Saber and took her stance. The music that a new Third Class had been making for them all started playing, which caused her to scowl as her personal theme to play. Blinded By Light. The four First Class Soldiers all liked the new Third Class... but he lacked motivation of any sort.

The four of them broke apart, all jumping back to land on top of trains before Genesis began to launch fireballs at her, the flaming spheres being dispatched as with quick strokes of her bladed Blazefire as she enter the air with a jump. She used her own Materia, throwing lightning strikes upon Genesis while Angeal had jumped up to attack from behind while she fell. A swing of his buster sword, created a clash when the blades contacted one another that sent her down and straight towards her brother. Eclaire positioned herself quickly, clashing with the Masamune before Sephiroth flicked her away to have her land on her feet around twenty feet away.

She charged Sephiroth, who returned the previous favor and swung horizontally at his neck, the blow quickly deflected and returned before being blocked by the shield upon Eclaire's left arm, her gunblade blocking Genesis' sudden advance on her with a clash of weapons. Seeing Angeal coming with a turn of her head, she dropped to the ground positioning her shield and saber to have their weapons slide into each other and quickly planted her hand for a spin kick. She kicked Genesis away and then planted her feet on Sephiroth's chest, kicking off towards Angeal and clashing with him for a series of blows. Behind her, Genesis grunted in amusement and leaped into the air with a spin, using the motion of his body and speed to create a stronger strike as Eclaire moved to the side, letting Angeal's massive sword slide off her shield before beginning a hand stand to match the speed of Geensis and kick his blade of course as he came down.

Sephiroth smirked as he came up from behind, a sphere of ice in his hand slamming into Eclaire's back which froze her back as she flew forward into an old train, causing it to collapse on her. Genesis and Angeal appeared next to him, but the moment she stood up from the rubble, they charged only for her to fall to her hands and knees, holding her chest. Coughing into a hand she raised, blood was within her grasp as she blocked a blow from Genesis, but was slashed down her other arm by Sephiroth before being kicked further back into the wreckage by Angeal. Seeing Genesis and Sephiroth charge again, Angeal grabbed them by their shoulders, having seen the blood before as he kicked her.

"That's enough! She's been slashed down her arm by Masamune and something is wrong. She coughed blood into her hand before when she came out of the wreckage, I noticed when I kicked her." His gaze was serious, since Eclaire had always been a bit more frail than the average SOLDIER, but never did let it get to her. "We really shouldn't have done this, Sephiroth."

"You're sure? Our little Goddess is hurt?" Genesis sheathed his rapier and ran towards Eclaire's impact site, Sephiroth nodding his thanks to Angeal for stopping them. The two followed Genesis quickly, finding him with an unconscious Eclaire leaning against a stone wall. Her arm was healed, either by Genesis or by herself before she passed out. Either way, the training room failed and went out. Sparks flew around and part of the cieling collapsed as Sephiroth lifted Eclaire into his arms from the slight whole in the wall.

"I think our little Goddess has indeed become quite strong," came a meaningful comment from Genesis, staring at Eclaire's face as it was laying against her brothers chest.

"Lightning really is something, Sephiroth. She might even beat you one day." came a compliment from Angeal, a smile on his face as they exited the Training Hall.

"Hmph. Maybe she will." Sephiroth replied in his daily professional tone. He thought for a moment before speaking once more. "Never tell her we are holding back, or we'll never hear the end of it."

"Agreed."

"Of course."

* * *

_So, overall what do you think? I want to know your rating of the battle scene. OOC is important, but I want to keep them somewhat close to the original. Genesis will be more kind towards her for the sake of the pairing over time, Angeal's pretty much the same while Sephiroth in general has changed majorly. He knows his mother, Professor Crescent and even takes her name in this one. So its Sephiroth Cresent, and Eclaire Cresent. Angeal, Sephiroth and Angeal normally call her Eclaire, but Genesis calls her his Goddess a bit too often for her liking. In this, you'll see quite a different life for them all. Eclaire back handing Genesis and Sephiroth to the floor is possible. Angeal being her mentor since she started much later than Sephiroth and Sephiroth won't lose to Jenova entirely. He'll be able to return. Spoilers, but hey, its fun. _

_plan for this story to go long and far, but I might get experimenter and change between first person and third person, using Sephiroth in first person, oh god. That vocabulary and speech is going to outright annihilate me. Also, Serah is here too, but she is Sephiroth and Eclaire's younger sister that's a normal human. No, Hojo isn't her father like he is for Lightning. Bwuh. Don't ask. I will avoid that explanation entirely... maybe._

_Look out for it, but remember. I do not write unless people review. I really want peoples opinions. Tell me what you like and what you think of my English. A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue... I thank you. I found the courage to post this because of you. I named the story after you! It fits...  
_

_- Sora, Phantom Breaker_


End file.
